New Gods
by Snorkel Boy
Summary: When a group of kids discover a way to turn themselves in gods, Mount Olympia becomes under threat. Percy must put a stop to this or else everything he fought for would be for nothing. I m not good at summaries.


**Chapter One**

Hamish slowly approached the gate. He felt really out of place. He was unsure if he should continue or not. He was invited so he better well turn up. He didn`t want to look rude since they went out of their way to get in contact with him. He heard they were a very powerful family that had string all around world. Rumors were rumors, so he wasn`t aware of what was going on.

Life was crap for Hamish. He mother died when he was young and his father was a complete arsehole. He ran away a few years ago so he had been wandering about doing nothing much for a few years now. He went to school when he felt like it. He was fifteen years old, a lanky teenage boy with blond curly hair. His bright blue crystal could be seen in the dark like cats eyes. He wasn`t the type of kid to be around this place and he felt so out of place. He didn`t feel like he belonged at all.

"Hullo," he spoke into a message machine. "It`s Hamish here."

Silence… how predictable was that. No one really liked him so they thought it was ok to ignore them. He didn`t mind the silence. He didn`t really like to talk to other people. People were mean and cruel. He wasn`t really keen anyway putting himself in those situations.

"Hamish…" the speaker muffled. "Come in."

The gate opened and Hamish entered. He walked up the drive way towards the massive mansion up at the top of the hill. The building looked a few hundred years old. It must be one of the oldest buildings in Boston. It didn`t matter how old it was anyway since it was overgrown with groves covering the building. He walked towards the front door. He used the doorknocker to alarm the owners that he was there.

The door opened and in front of the angular boy was an old butler. He looked just as old as the building but Hamish knew that was impossible. No one was that old. The man examined the teenaged boy making sure he was the right person.

"I`m called Hamish," he said to the butler. "Here is my ID card."

"You could`ve stolen it?" the butler said stubbornly.

"Why would someone steal from a 'good for nothing' kid?" Hamish questioned the old man.

"Good point," the old butler gave up. "Come in. Take those shoes off. You`ll make a mess of the floor!"

Hamish did as he was told and took his shoes off. He left the shoes near the front door. There was already a few other shoes. Hamish counted around ten shoes. There must be more people at this meeting, Hamish thought.

"Follow me," announced the Butler.

He led the boy down a series of hallways. He saw lots of old photographs as he walked passed them. One of them stood out. It was a boy around the same age as Hamish. He stood in the middle of his two parents. He was holding a ribbon of some sort and looked pretty proud of whatever he had achieved. There was another photo of the same boy riding a horse. He was a horse rider, Hamish thought, no wonder he looked proudly in the photo.

They entered a dining room which had a long table, stretching from one side of the room to the other. Several kids sat at the table. Each one was eagerly waiting. The butler directed Hamish to a chair and told him to sit and wait. The Butler then walked over to a door and knocked. Silence… The Butler knocked again. Even more silence…

"They`re waiting," the Butler spoke in a soft but firmly fashion.

"I`ll be there in second," a voice was heard yelling.

"You better be soon," the Butler continued talking, "since they`re getting impatience."

Everyone there at the table knew that was a lie. It was a way to get the voice to get a move on. Most of them were still getting used to their surroundings. Fancy lightings covered the roofs and artworks were spread around the walls of the room. There were even a few statues. They must be worth a lot, wondered Hamish. It was to not think about that. He was their guest and didn`t want to steal from them. It would not look good for him. And getting in trouble with the police was the last thing he wanted.

The boy Hamish saw in the picture opened the door and entered the room. He casually walked across the room to take his seat at the front of the table. He waited there for a moment to examine his guests.

"I`m sorry for keeping you waiting," he finally muttered. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Sorry but I have a cold."

"Tell them why they`re here," the Butler reminded the boy.

"Yes I was getting to that," he replied. He spoke much more clearly this time which allowed them to understand him much easier. "I have brought here because we all share a common trait. We are all decedents of demigods."

Everyone looked amongst each other. Each and every one of them was confused. No one knew how to react this boy`s comment. Was he mad or even worse? Hamish decided to stay just to see what the boy was on about. The rest of the guests did the same thing. They all waited.

"We are here today to witness the fall of the gods of Olympia," as he talk he waved his arm. A fire ball came out of the window. Glass shattered everywhere.

Hamish started to wonder if it was a mistake coming here. The pale look everyone`s else`s face showed that everyone in the room started to have second guesses.

"Fear not," the boy said. He spoke as if he was trying to claim everyone down. "I am Timothy and I am a god. Do as I command. I will grant you the same power. You are born with the blood of the gods. It is your birth right. It is your entitlement. No one is going to stand in your way." His voice boomed loud. It sounded much more demanding than before. If was like he had been processed. "You will find a name on the table. Your task is to track that person down and eliminate them. Kill them anyway you like. Just make sure they are dead."

Hamish noticed a piece of paper place on the table in front of him. He picked up the paper and read the name. Percy Jackson, it read.


End file.
